Future Dr. Gero
|anime debut = "Mystery Revealed" |Race = Earthling/Android |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = May 10th, Age 767 |Allegiance = Red Ribbon Army |FamConnect = Future Android 8 (co-creation) Future Android 16 (creation) Future Android 17 (creation) Future Android 18 (creation) Future Android 19 (creation) Future Android 20 (creation) Future Cell (creation) Future Dr. Gero's Supercomputer (creation) |Counterparts = Dr. Gero }} , also known as , is the alternate timeline counterpart of Dr. Gero. Appearance Same as his present timeline counterpart. Personality Same as his present timeline counterpart. Biography In Future Trunks' timeline According to Future Trunks in the manga, Future Dr. Gero created Future Android 19 along with Future Android 20, but was killed by the two of them. Future Trunks fought them but fighting alone was defeated."The Terrifying Message" In the anime, in some flashbacks of Future Trunks' timeline, Dr. Gero is seen as a human after the Red Ribbon Army was defeated by Future Goku, having not made himself into an android. Later in this timeline, Future Dr. Gero (in his Android 20 form) is destroyed sometime after he activates Android 18 and Android 17; Future Android 18 distracts Dr. Gero by knocking over some equipment and 17 cuts his head off. As he warns them about Cell absorbing them, 18 blows up his head. When he is killed, the Supercomputer he made to finish Future Cell is already working, so it continues and eventually finishes its work. Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Saga His soul was erased when Future Zeno erased the future timeline to kill Infinite Zamasu once and for all. His soul still exists in the second alternate future timeline created by Whis in the anime, while in the manga it is created by Future Trunks and Future Mai traveling back to prevent Future Shin's death (and ultimately Future Beerus' death) with the blessing of Present Beerus. In Cell's timeline In Cell's timeline (shown in a flashback in episode "His Name Is Cell"), Future Dr. Gero is shown as a human working on Cell. Later in Cell's timeline (shown in episodes "Ghosts from Tomorrow" and "The Horror Won't End"), Future Dr. Gero is shown to be Android 20 just as his present timeline counterpart. During Cell's flashback to Piccolo, it is explained how Dr. Gero had discovered a way to fuse together the cells from the strongest warriors to walk Earth (Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, Frieza, and King Cold) and create a supreme fighting entity. After realizing that his project would take too long to be completed before his time, he decided to turn attention to other matters and leave his supercomputer from the lab to complete Cell. During Super Perfect Cell's flashback, Gero is shown killed by Future Android 17 and Future Android 18. He is killed as he finishes off the settings for the supercomputer to begin working on completing Cell. Power Future Trunks states that he is unable to stand up to the combined might of Future Android 20 and Future Android 19. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' Battles *Future Android 20 and Future Android 19 vs. Future Trunks Gallery Future Gero Dies.JPG|Future Dr. Gero is killed by his own creation Dr.GeroLook.png|Future Dr. Gero in Cell's flashback Future 20 Head.JPG|Future Android 20's head after it was knocked off References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Androids Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes Category:Doctors Category:Earthlings Category:Males Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Cyborgs Category:Characters who have been Erased